


Loira Gelada

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Time Skips
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Como garçom, Otabek Altin odiava lidar com adolescentes beberrões, eles eram arrogantes, barulhentos e davam um imenso trabalho. Entretanto Otabek jamais imaginou que um deles poderia marcá-lo de uma forma tão inesquecível como Yuri Plisetsky fizera.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky





	Loira Gelada

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

— Eu quero uma cerveja.

As sobrancelhas de Otabek curvaram-se, seus lábios enrijeceram-se e seu belo rosto transformou-se em um convite que, ao invés de convidar os clientes a entrar, os convidava a sair pela porta e nunca mais voltar. Mas aquela tática não funcionaria com um adolescente, por isso Otabek os odiava, principalmente os europeus que vinham à Singapura apenas para poder beber com menos de vinte e um anos de idade.

— O que é? Vai pedir a minha identidade? Eu tenho dezoito anos e posso provar. — O babaquinha havia voltado a falar, era um dos piores e mais mimados tipos, se ele esperasse mais, Otabek com certeza o veria cruzar os braços e fazer bico.

— É pra já — rosnou Otabek antes de dar as costas para aquele poço de arrogância.

Enquanto caminhava para dentro do bar Otabek podia ouvir seus pais dizendo em seu ouvido: _“Foi para isso que você saiu do Cazaquistão? Para ser garçom e servir gente idiota?”_

E pensar que sua viagem ao mundo estava de fato resumindo-se a isso, a ser garçom e servir adolescentes idiotas de nacionalidades diferentes. Mas não se pode viajar o mundo sem dinheiro, não é? 

E para ter dinheiro lá estava ele, voltando para a mesa do adolescente com uma caneca de cerveja espumante e gelada. Ao menos o garoto estava sozinho, alguns vinham em grupos e faziam uma barulheira danada e depois ficavam bêbados e faziam mais barulheira, era um verdadeiro inferno!

— Aqui está. 

_“Isso, ponha a bebida sobre a mesa e saia de fininho.”_

— Espere!

Ótimo, era um dos reclamões.

Otabek analisou aquele projeto de gente enquanto este formulava qualquer frase pretensiosa que fosse dizer — não parecia ser muito alto, tinha cara de quem só usava _shampoo_ de macadâmia nos cabelos loiros e de quem se gabava de ter olhos verdes, também usava roupas de grife e deveria tirar fotos estúpidas de absolutamente tudo o que via pela frente, o que fez Otabek ter um pouco de receio de ser chamado para uma _“#selfie #com #o #garçom #em #singapura”._

Que Deus o livrasse!

— O que mais de álcool vocês tem por aqui? — perguntou o infâme cliente.

— Já experimentou olhar o menu, senhor? 

— Isso foi algum tipo de sarcasmo?

— Foi apenas uma sugestão — mentiu Otabek —, afinal, o menu de bebidas é vasto e eu ficaria horas recitando-o, o bar fecharia e o senhor não beberia nada.

— Eu não falo inglês, tem algum cardápio em outro idioma?

— Mandarim e malaia, senhor.

— Ah, que se dane! Traga tudo de álcool que vocês tiverem.

— O senhor pretende pagar, não é? — Era sempre bom perguntar, afinal não foi somente uma vez em que alguém quis dar uma de espertinho.

— Você sabe quem eu sou?! — revoltou-se o outro, _típico_ , pensou Otabek.

— Sim, eu sei, você é um cliente que me fará voltar à mesa pelo menos umas cinquenta vezes essa noite e que provavelmente não me dará gorjeta.

— Bem, até o momento você não me provou que merece!

Otabek questionou qual seria a possibilidade de arranjar outro emprego já que perderia aquele no momento em que estrangulasse o pescoço alvo daquele filho da puta. 

— E então, vai ficar aí parado ou vou precisar chamar o gerente?

 _"É só mais uma noite aguentando esse tipo de gente, você sobreviveu à noites bem piores do que essa, Otabek. Lembra do cara que subiu em cima da mesa pra fazer um striptease? Lembra que ele quebrou os copos tropeçando neles e em seguida caiu com o…_ "

Sua cabeça chacoalhou impulsivamente diante da imagem violentamente gráfica demais para ser descrita. É, aquele garoto era _fichinha_ perto dos anteriores.

— Providenciarei seu pedido, senhor…

— Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky.

— Muito bem, é pra já — disse o garçom esbanjando toda a educação do mundo e dando as costas para o arrogantezinho.

Otabek relatou os desejos do cliente ao gerente com a intenção de mantê-lo informado sobre um possível golpe, entretanto o dono do bar interveio ao ouvir o nome de Yuri Plisetsky — aparentemente uma personalidade importante do mundo da moda vinda da Rússia — e ordenou que o servissem preferencialmente e que o agradassem de todas as formas. Em primeiro lugar, Otabek achou curioso o conhecimento de seu chefe sobre personalidades do mundo da moda, somente num segundo momento foi revoltar-se com a ordem dada. E, como não era permitido questionar sua posição de empregado no bar, escondeu seu descontentamento virando o rosto e indo em direção à adega.

Naquela noite Otabek sentiu-se em um completo estado de humilhação — andando para lá e pra cá, servindo _Yuri Idiotasetsky._ Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes pensou em cuspir nas bebidas do cliente, mas não valia a pena o risco, precisava se controlar até que o filho da mãe resolvesse ir embora.

Mas não é que o _maldito_ ficou até às duas da manhã, a hora em que o bar fechava?

Yuri estava, obviamente, bêbado. Suas bochechas branquíssimas estavam vermelhas e os fios louros de seu cabelo desarrumados de tanto que ele passava as mãos por sua cabeça. 

— O senhor deseja a conta? — perguntou Otabek dando graças a Deus pelo fim de seu expediente. 

— Como assim... a conta? — questionou Yuri arrastando palavra por palavra devido a embriaguez. 

— Já vamos fechar.

— Uma hora dessas! Está tão cedo!

— Fechamos sempre às duas da manhã, senhor — disse Otabek calmamente, não iria se estressar agora que estava à beira da liberdade. Respirou fundo e pegou a caderneta que trazia no colete, colocando-a sobre a mesa de Yuri. — Tomei a liberdade de trazer sua conta, aqui não queremos que o cliente perca seu precioso tempo.

Esperava que aquela gota de sarcasmo em suas palavras não fosse reconhecida pelo bêbado e, com efeito, não foi. Yuri olhou para a conta e em seguida pegou sua carteira.

— Vocês aceitam cartão de crédito? — perguntou.

— Claro, senhor, irei pegar a máquina — falou Otabek mal contendo sua alegria em saber que, em menos de uma hora, estaria em seu apartamento dormindo feito um bebê.

____________________________

Depois de uma noite estressante de trabalho, nada satisfazia mais Otabek do que ligar sua moto e ir para casa — estava prestes a colocar o capacete quando ouviu alguém vomitando no beco escuro do outro lado da rua. Pensou que deveria ser mais um bêbado errante, não seria uma ocorrência incomum, mas a silhueta do indivíduo começou a se aproximar da iluminação da avenida e logo a figura de Yuri Plisetsky apareceu na calçada oposta à qual Otabek estava com sua motocicleta.

O adolescente tinha as mãos nos bolsos do moletom e o semblante destruído, entretanto um fio de esperança pareceu brilhar em seus olhos verdes quando ele viu Otabek. Este, pressentindo que iria ser abordado quando o outro começou a atravessar a rua, subiu em sua moto com a intenção de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

— Ei, garçom, espere! — gritou Yuri em meio às buzinas e xingamentos que o puniam por sua imprudência no trânsito.

— Não me pagam o suficiente para ser chamado de garçom fora do trabalho — rebateu Otabek constatando que também não pagavam-lhe o suficiente para comprar uma motocicleta melhor já que Yuri alcançara-o antes que ele pudesse ir embora. — O que houve? A _criança_ não sabe beber? Surpreendente!

— Você trata todos os seus clientes com esse sarcasmo barato, é? — questionou-lhe Yuri ainda com ares de alcoolizado.

— Só tenho clientes dentro daquele bar, fora dele já posso dizer que achei você um imbecil pretensioso. Agora, se me dá licença…

— Espere, eu fui assaltado, roubaram meu celular e minha carteira e…

— Puxa, que pena que não é da minha conta.

— Ah, qual é? Você não pode me emprestar seu telefone?

— Está sem bateria.

— Mas, sei lá, você deve ter um telefone onde mora, não?

— Está sugerindo que eu leve você até minha casa? Só pode ser uma piada! Você não está num hotel ou algo assim?

— Como posso fazer o _check-in_ sem meus documentos? Por isso preciso fazer uma ligação.

— Pois faça a ligação da recepção no hotel, meu chefe disse que você é um modelo famoso, com certeza isso dá a você alguns privilégios.

— Eu não posso voltar para o hotel! — gritou Yuri tão bruscamente que fez Otabek recuar um pouco. — Escuta, você é um estranho, não preciso explicar nada, só quero que me ajude, eu pago você, a quantia que você quiser.

Otabek caiu na gargalhada.

— Acaba de dizer que eu sou um estranho e que não precisa me explicar nada, o que faz você pensar que eu tenho uma visão diferente da sua? Eu não o conheço, pouco me importa quem você é, já atendi milhares de turistas como você nesse bar e é sempre a mesma coisa, mesquinharia e complexo de superioridade. Vão tratar seus egos com um psicólogo, não com bebida. E você realmente está tomando meu tempo, eu só quero ir pra casa e dormir até o meio-dia de amanhã.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Você tem razão, eu… droga, acho que vou vomitar de novo…

Otabek não teve tempo de desviar seu corpo ou sua moto e, já que Yuri estava perto demais de ambos, tudo o que havia em seu estômago atingiu o garçom e o veículo. E, como se esse momento desagradável não fosse o suficiente, Yuri cambaleou e caiu com a cabeça sobre o colo de Otabek.

— Meu Deus, que nojo! — repetia Otabek sentindo o próprio estômago revirar. — Isso só pode ser um castigo divino ou pior, alguma bruxaria da minha mãe para eu voltar pra casa. 

Tentou considerar muitas possibilidades sobre como se livrar de Yuri, mas todas elas o levavam a um beco sem saída. Não podia deixá-lo a esmo no meio da calçada — _infelizmente._ Chamar polícia, ambulância e quaisquer outras autoridades estava fora de cogitação, o cara não tinha documentos e nem telefone, Otabek não sabia em que hotel ele estava, na verdade não sabia nada sobre o infeliz além de que estava dando-lhe bastante trabalho, até mesmo depois do expediente.

Otabek desceu da moto e ajeitou Yuri sentado sobre ela, em seguida tirou sua jaqueta e, após subir outra vez, amarrou o desfalecido a ele com a peça de roupa. Desse jeito Yuri não correria o risco de cair para trás com a moto em movimento e Otabek não seria preso por homicídio culposo. Suspirou irritado, sentindo o cheiro de vômito em todo o canto, e pôs-se a fazer o caminho ao prédio em que vivia. 

____________________

Nem pensar que Otabek deixaria Yuri deitar em seu sofá com aquele cheiro e sujeira insuportáveis. Assim que conseguiu realizar o sacrifício de carregar um adolescente embriagado de dezoito anos escada acima até seu apartamento, tratou logo de jogá-lo debaixo de uma ducha gelada — foi quando Yuri despertou.

O susto foi evidente, ele arregalou os olhos e começou a tremer enquanto a água fria molhava ele e sua roupa junto.

— Ah… onde é que… você — Yuri tentava dizer batendo os dentes.

— Você está no meu apartamento enchendo a porra do meu saco! — exclamou Otabek. — Agora me diga, sobre aquilo de você me pagar, eu vou aceitar com certeza, não foi nem um pouco fácil trazer você até aqui. Aceito agradecimentos em cheques. Irei deixar você sozinho agora, tente não desmaiar no meu chuveiro e, se quiser vomitar de novo, a privada está bem ali. Vou pegar toalhas e algo para você se vestir, depois pode fazer sua ligação, quero que saia daqui o quanto antes.

Otabek então foi até sua área de serviços, tirou sua roupa suja antes que fosse o próximo a vomitar e jogou-as dentro da máquina de lavar — cuidaria disso no dia seguinte, em seguida enrolou uma toalha na cintura, colocou uma segunda sobre o ombro direito e foi até seu quarto. Seu guarda-roupa consistia em _preto_ , _cinza_ e _mais preto_. Pegou uma camiseta qualquer e uma calça de moletom velha e se posicionou do lado de fora do banheiro.

— Abra a porta e pegue — disse Otabek ríspido. 

Um braço branco e fino apareceu no vão entreaberto da porta envolto na fumaça feita pela água quente. Yuri pegou as coisas que Otabek trouxera e em minutos saíra do banheiro com o cabelo úmido, vestindo roupas que com certeza ultrapassavam em muito seu tamanho. 

— Que mau humor, hein! — exclamou Yuri parecendo mais sóbrio.

— Eu tenho muitos motivos, são quase três da manhã, estou cansado, mas tive de cuidar de um bêbado desconhecido e metido à besta que, além de tudo, ao invés de me agradecer, preferiu reclamar do meu estado emocional.

— Obrigado, pronto, tá aí o seu agradecimento! Mas você até que é bem bonito... bonito demais.

Otabek de repente se deu conta de que estava seminu na frente de um estranho e aquela autoconsciência provocou-lhe um desconforto na boca do estômago que ele, a princípio, não compreendeu muito bem.

— Pode usar o telefone, mas seja rápido, é uma ligação internacional? — perguntou a Yuri.

— Acho que vou esperar até amanhã de manhã. Eu posso dormir…

— No sofá? — interrompeu Otabek. — Pode sim e se puder, por favor, saia antes que eu acorde e não apareça no meu bar outra vez.

— Mas você é só o garçom.

— Você me entendeu!

E, revoltado demais para continuar perdendo seu tempo, adentrou o banheiro na intenção de só sair dali quando o cheiro de bebida e vômito fosse expurgado de seu corpo.

____________________________

Otabek pôs a cabeça sobre o travesseiro tentando não pensar que havia um estranho dormindo em seu sofá. A hora do sono era sagrada — Yuri poderia roubá-lo, matá-lo, estourar sua conta de telefone fazendo ligações internacionais, Otabek não se importava, só queria dormir por, no mínimo, nove horas.

Suas pálpebras estavam ficando pesadas quando a porta de seu quarto abriu-se com um demorado rangido.

— Ei! — chamou a voz de Yuri. — Me dei conta de que ainda não sei o seu nome.

— Otabek Altin — disse o outro usando outro travesseiro para esconder o rosto e tapar o ouvido.

— Otabek? É um nome árabe?

— Não, é do Cazaquistão — respondeu Otabek já quase dormindo. 

O quarto ficou momentaneamente em silêncio e Otabek suspirou aliviado outra vez, seus pés doíam, era tão bom poder esticar as pernas! A sensação boa o deixou assim que o outro lado da cama afundou.

— Saia da minha cama antes que eu fique violento! — exclamou grogue de sono. — O que você quer?

— Como você saiu do Cazaquistão e veio parar em Singapura? — perguntou Yuri. 

— Hm — resmungou Otabek desistindo de tomar qualquer atitude. Aquela noite estava sendo estranha demais e toda as vezes em que ele tentou ir contra a correnteza falhou, é isso, deixaria as coisas rolarem naturalmente de agora em diante.

— Sabe, Otabek Altin — dizia Yuri parecendo não se importar com as reações esquivas do outro —, eu não posso voltar para o meu hotel porque estarão me esperando, as pessoas de quem fugi. Eu e outros modelos viemos para uma semana de moda, não sei se você ouviu falar disso, mas eu não queria participar, estava cansado. A verdade é que eu nunca quis ser modelo, foi bom ganhar dinheiro, não nego, mas eu queria mesmo era dançar, ser bailarino, mas nunca tive muito apoio. Então é isso, eu estou fugindo. Não nos conhecemos, mas você também me parece um fugitivo, estou certo? Ou seu sonho sempre foi ser um garçom em Singapura?

Otabek não respondeu, mas também não pôde negar o fio de simpatia que sentira com as palavras de Yuri. Ele então adormeceu com uma tranquilidade que não tinha há séculos — a tranquilidade de não ser o único a cometer uma loucura para fugir de uma realidade indesejada. 

_________________________________

O relógio ao lado da cama marcava 12:15 quando Otabek despertou — deparou-se com as cortinas escancaradas e a luz do sol entrando pela janela. Estava sozinho na cama, tinha certeza disso pois não sentia qualquer peso do outro lado, sua hipótese foi confirmada quando ele se virou. 

O apartamento estava no mais absoluto silêncio e Otabek suspirou aliviado, imaginando que Yuri teria seguido seu “conselho” de ir embora logo pela manhã. Admitia a suposta afinidade que sentira com a atitude de Yuri na noite anterior, mas não fazia parte de seus planos ser babá de um garoto perdido de dezoito anos. Era melhor mesmo que eles nunca mais se encontrassem.

Mas a alegria de um infeliz sempre dura pouco e, assim que adentrou o espaço da sala, Otabek encontrou Yuri sentado no chão jogando se _precioso_ videogame. As veias saltaram das têmporas — aquilo era demais, ninguém tocava no seu Nintendo Switch!

Otabek atravessou o cômodo com rapidez, tomou o joystick das mãos de Yuri e tirou a TV e o console da tomada. 

— Imagino que a bebedeira o fez esquecer do que eu disse ontem — começou embravecido —, então eu vou repetir, saia da minha casa agora mesmo!

— Tudo bem, eu saio, mas você pode me dar uma carona até o hotel?

— Se eu fizer isso você vai me deixar em paz?

— Para todo o sempre — respondeu Yuri.

— Ótimo, então não vamos perder tempo, certo?

Meia hora depois Otabek estacionava a moto para Yuri descer no hotel cinco estrelas em que estava hospedado.

— Não que eu me preocupe, mas você vai conseguir fazer o _check-in_? — indagou Otabek.

— Sim — respondeu Yuri. — Eu fiz seu café-da-manhã, você precisa fazer compras, não tem mais nada na sua geladeira.

— Até nunca mais, Yuri Plisetsky.

— Adeus, Otabek Altin.

Otabek então partiu com a moto sem poder ver a expressão de desconsolo no rosto de Yuri que deixara para trás. E se tivesse visto, que diferença faria? Os dois eram desconhecidos que não deviam mais nada um ao outro…

_...as roupas de Yuri estavam no varal de sua área de serviço._

Em casa, Otabek contemplava odiosamente um moletom com estampa de tigre e uma calça skinny que com certeza valiam cinco vezes o seu salário ou até mais. Ele sabia que Yuri estava vestindo suas roupas, mas não se importava, não era ligado a esse tipo de coisa, por outro lado, Otabek não queria guardar as de Yuri, pois era como se ainda fosse responsável por ele — decidiu que voltaria ao hotel na manhã seguinte para devolvê-las.

O garçom teve uma noite estável de trabalho, isto é, _estável_ nos moldes de um emprego noturno em um bar lotado. Dessa vez não havia nenhum adolescente turista querendo encher a cara, não havia ninguém vomitando no beco escuro, tampouco havia alguém vomitando em Otabek e em sua motocicleta. Ele voltou para casa sem precisar carregar ninguém, tomou seu banho em paz e foi dormir sem ter que ouvir alguém desabafando em seu ouvido enquanto ele dormia. Mas daquela vez Otabek adormeceu com o sentimento familiar da solidão.

No dia seguinte ele acordou bem mais cedo do que o usual, tomou seu café, embrulhou as roupas de Yuri em um pacote e saiu com a moto em direção ao hotel. Chegando na recepção, descobriu que Yuri — e toda a equipe que o acompanhava, juntamente com os outros modelos — havia feito o _check-out_ antes mesmo do sol raiar, ou seja, Yuri havia ido embora.

Otabek voltou para casa e considerou jogar aquelas roupas fora, quem sabe também poderia vender para um brechó e conseguir uma grana maneira. No fim das contas, ele apenas jogou o pacote no fundo do guarda-roupa, adiando a decisão sobre o que faria por semanas a fio.

Naquele meio tempo Otabek pegou-se pesquisando o nome de Yuri na internet, mas como era um cara alheio às redes sociais não se deu o trabalho de segui-lo — deixou pra lá, assim como o pacote com as roupas de Yuri.

Otabek então simplesmente retornou à sua rotina normal, foi assim por uns meses, um ano, dois anos…

Até o momento em que ele decidira que chegara a hora de mudar os ares e sair de Singapura.

_____________________

Otabek vendeu sua moto e, com todo o pesar do mundo, também vendeu seu Nintendo Switch e sua TV — só não vendeu os móveis do apartamento porque já o alugara mobiliado. Ele então comprou uma passagem para o Rio de Janeiro, fez suas malas e partiu de Singapura pretendendo não mais voltar. 

Alugou um pequeno apartamento próximo à praia de Copacabana — pagou três meses adiantado — e por aquelas redondezas arranjou um emprego, não foi tão difícil. Seria garçom outra vez, mas dessa vez em um clube muito reservado de _striptease_. Quer dizer, no vago conhecimento de Otabek sobre o assunto, ele imaginou que homens seminus que dançavam para mulheres e para outros homens se encaixavam na área de _striptease_. A dona do clube, inclusive, tentou convencê-lo a fazer parte dos dançarinos, dizendo que ele era muito bonito para ser apenae garçom, mas ele bateu o pé dizendo que não faria isso. Ela aceitou, conformada com a ideia de que sua _formosura_ — e ela enfatizou isso olhando para sua bunda — seria o suficiente para atrair os clientes. 

Otabek acostumou-se logo com o ambiente de trabalho, acostumou-se até com as cantadas que recebia todas as noites. Nem se achava tão bonito assim para receber toda aquela atenção.

_“Mas você até que é bem bonito… bonito demais.”_

As palavras que Yuri Plisetsky dissera-lhe dois anos atrás ecoaram em sua mente por algum motivo obscuro. Suspeitava de que fosse porque aquele fora um dos primeiros elogios que ele recebera cara a cara em relação à sua aparência. Otabek, no entanto, não deixava-se levar pela sensação de vaidade que aqueles enaltecimentos diários tentavam provocar em seu âmago. Mantinha-se orgulhoso, mas modesto. 

Quando tinha interesse, respondia sutilmente alguns flertes, levando para a cama alguma bela morena ou algum rapaz loiro que despertava seus desejos carnais. Gostava de ser um homem solitário, é verdade, mas não negava as necessidades que o acometiam em raros momentos de sua vida.

As noites de sexta-feira eram as mais movimentadas no clube e aquela não seria diferente. Otabek andava graciosamente com sua _formosura_ pelo ambiente iluminado por luzes azuis e roxas, segurando excelentemente uma bandeja com uma única mão. Levava cervejas para a mesa número sete, recebera o pedido de outro garçom que estava muito ocupado para atender mais um cliente.

— Duas cervejas — disse ele educadamente colocando as bebidas sobre a mesa sem olhar para o único ocupante que ali estava.

— Obrigado — respondeu uma voz masculina e àquele som, que seus ouvidos inesperadamente reconheceram, Otabek voltou-se para a figura sentada ali, completamente alheia ao seu redor, inserida no que quer que estivesse vendo no celular. — Se está esperando gorjeta, fique tranquilo, vou beber muito mais ainda.

Yuri Plisetsky claramente sentia a presença de alguém, mas não se dera o trabalho de erguer os olhos para ver quem o servia. Otabek repentinamente encontrou-se sem reação, não sabia se mostrava que reconhecia Yuri ou se deixava pra lá. Optou pela segunda alternativa e afastou-se da mesa o mais rápido possível.

O mundo realmente escondia uma ironia anormal em seus desígnios. Otabek passou o resto da noite evitando a mesa sete, sem entender o que o levava àquela atitude que, de acordo com seus ideais, parecia tão infantil. Entretanto, devido a alta demanda do local naquela noite, Otabek não pôde mais escapar de Yuri e teve de voltar com mais cervejas à mesa sete.

Dessa vez o modelo — _será que ele ainda era modelo?_ — estava acompanhado, um homem de terno e gravata, provavelmente na faixa dos trinta anos, estava sentado ao seu lado. Yuri, no entanto, visivelmente alterado, parecia não gostar muito de sua companhia.

— Você gostaria de ir a algum lugar? — perguntava o homem a Yuri enquanto Otabek deixava as bebidas sobre a mesa. — Meu apartamento tem uma vista maravilhosa.

— Então por que não vai até lá? — rebatia Yuri. — Já disse que não estou interessado!

— Se estiver com algum problema, senhor — Otabek começou a dizer, não podendo evitar intrometer-se, e foi quando Yuri finalmente o encarou, arregalando seus olhos verdes de surpresa —, não hesite em chamar um dos seguranças.

— Isso não vai ser necessário — falou o homem de terno levantando-se da cadeira em que estava.

— Otabek Altin! — exclamou Yuri. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu trabalho aqui — respondeu Otabek e, ao perceber que sorria, tratou de voltar à sua expressão habitual de indiferença. — E não posso ficar conversando com os clientes, se me dá licença.

E naquela noite de sexta-feira Otabek Altin não foi mais à mesa de Yuri Plisetsky.

_____________________________

Já era madrugada quando Otabek saiu do trabalho, ainda estava acostumando-se com o clima quente do Rio e era estranho para ele não usar suas jaquetas pretas. Não pretendia comprar uma moto durante sua estadia ali, ia a pé para o trabalho e voltava a pé para casa, quando queria sair para comprar algo apenas perambulava pelo bairro — andar era muito mais barato.

Virou a esquina da rua do clube, mas assim que avistou Yuri não muito distante, deu meia-volta.

— Otabek, espere! — gritou Yuri e Otabek ouviu os passos corridos do outro atrás de si. — Quero falar com você, juro que não vou vomitar dessa vez, não estou tão bêbado.

— O que você quer? — questionou o garçom deixando Yuri alcançá-lo.

— Eu não sei bem na verdade, só estou curioso. Você também não está? Digo, depois de dois anos nos reencontramos fora de Singapura? Isso é muito esquisito…

— É só uma coincidência — falou Otabek apesar de sentir a mesma estranheza para com aquele acontecimento. — Nós não nos conhecíamos em Singapura e não nos conhecemos agora, então não sei o que há de tão especial em nos vermos de novo.

— Eu conheço você, Otabek Altin do Cazaquistão. Você tem fetiche em ser garçom em outros países, não gosta de jovens bêbados, dá uma de motoqueiro rebelde, joga videogame e não tem nada na geladeira.

— Eu não tenho mais moto, nem videogame e minha geladeira está bem cheia. E você, Yuri Plisetsky, modelo arrogante revoltado com a vida que afoga suas mágoas em álcool.

— Tenho de confessar que ainda sou tudo isso. 

— Está fugindo de outro desfile?

— Não, estava na semana de moda em São Paulo e, agora que acabou, decidi passar o fim de semana aqui no Rio.

— Bem, divirta-se.

— Ah, não seja tão mal-humorado, Otabek Altin.

— Pare de me chamar assim.

— Você prefere só Otabek?

— Aí vai parecer que me conhece, que somos amigos e não somos.

— Mas nós nos conhecemos. Que tal Beka?

— Nem pensar! Por que ainda está aqui? Não entendo!

— Porque quero saber de você! Você me atrai, sabia?

Otabek parou de andar abruptamente, condenando aquela famigerada excitação que certas vezes florescia em seu corpo perante algum interesse sexual. Não tinha problemas em dormir com outras pessoas, tanto em Singapura quanto no Rio e em outros lugares que já esteve, mas, desde o princípio, teve receio de sentir isso por Yuri. Quando o conhecera teve logo antipatia pelo garoto, mas, depois da estranha noite que compartilhara com ele há dois anos, Otabek passou a sentir-se estranhamente conectado a Yuri. No dia em que decidira vender suas coisas para vir para o Rio de Janeiro, continuou a manter o pacote com as roupas do modelo no fundo do guarda-roupa e as trouxera consigo, guardando-as em uma das gavetas de seu novo armário — _elas ainda estavam lá._

Em seu coração, Otabek sabia que Yuri lembrava-o de si mesmo quando saiu da casa de seus pais anos atrás. A rebeldia, a busca por futilidades que poderiam preencher o vazio no peito, as loucuras cometidas por impulso, tudo isso lhe era muito familiar. Não queria cuidar de ninguém porque mal sabia cuidar de si mesmo, repudiava aqueles adolescentes que bebiam porque tinha vergonha do comportamento semelhante que tinha quando mais jovem. Ele e Yuri deveriam ter o quê, três anos de diferença? Não era tanto assim. Yuri poderia ser arrogante e mesquinho, mas também poderia ser como qualquer outra pessoa comum que passara pela vida de Otabek, poderia ser como _ele_. 

Otabek suspirou tornando amenas suas expressões faciais, compreendendo que não havia necessidade de ser tão esquivo, que ele poderia conhecer pessoas, fazer amigos e construir relações, ser sociável.

— Me acompanhe até em casa — disse a Yuri —, tem algo que preciso devolver a você.

— Eu não acredito! — surpreendeu-se o outro. — Se for o que estou pensando…

______________________________

— Eu tenho que dizer que é estranho você ter guardado minhas roupas depois de me deixar no hotel dizendo _“até nunca mais, Yuri Plisetsky”_ — falou Yuri. — Mas eu também guardei as suas, inclusive ás vezes uso quando estou de bobeira no meu apartamento em Moscou. Você gostaria de tê-las de volta?

— Não é necessário — respondeu Otabek enchendo dois copos com refrigerante. — E então, vai embora quando?

— Já está me expulsando do seu apartamento?

— Quis dizer do Rio, quando vai embora do Rio?

— No domingo à noite.

— E vai voltar pra Rússia?

— Não, vou desfilar em Paris.

— Achei que não quisesse mais ser modelo.

— Já aceitei minha sina. E você, sempre quis ser garçom?

— Sim, passei toda a minha juventude sonhando em sair de casa para receber cantadas num clube de _striptease_ enquanto sirvo cervejas e _drinks_ com nomes obscenos.

Yuri riu diante de seu sarcasmo e Otabek permitiu-se fazer o mesmo, depois falou algo que nunca havia dito a ninguém:

— Eu nunca sonhei com carreiras, ser médico, advogado, essas coisas. Não gosto de ser garçom, mas sou bom nisso e se é assim que posso ganhar a vida então que assim seja. Gosto de conhecer lugares, é pra isso que economizo dinheiro, mas não importa em que cidade eu viva, sempre acabo caindo em uma rotina estressante de trabalhar, dormir e…

— Transar com estranhos que flertam com você durante seu expediente? 

— Você é bem perspicaz, Yuri Plisetsky.

— Bastante — disse o modelo, quase sussurrando.

Yuri aproximou-se de Otabek que, depois de ter colocado os copos sobre a mesa de centro da sala, espreguiçou-se em seu sofá. Ele deixou que Yuri se sentasse ao seu lado e pôs-se — com olhos semicerrados — a admirar a beleza do outro. Otabek estava um tanto cansado, queria dormir e queria que Yuri se deitasse com ele e falasse sobre qualquer coisa até que um dos dois adormecesse.

— Vem pra cama comigo? — Otabek perguntou criando uma atmosfera de intimidade que ele não sabia ser capaz de tecer. — Eu não quero transar com você.

— Não sou bonito como os outros que você traz aqui?

— Você é perfeito, Yuri, mas ainda está um pouco bêbado e eu só faço sexo com gente sóbria.

— Quando eu estiver sóbrio amanhã, você vai me querer na sua cama de outro jeito?

— Se você ainda quiser.

— Pode apostar que eu vou. — Yuri falou aquilo com uma voz tão delicada, sensual e certeira que Otabek sentiu sua calça ficar incrivelmente apertada contra a ereção que se formava dentro dela.

Ele comeria Yuri ali mesmo se não tivesse tanto autocontrole e se não se preocupasse tanto com decisões tomadas por pessoas alcoolizadas. Mas Otabek prezava por esses aspectos de sua personalidade, sabia bem o que era o certo e o certo agora era dormir, tanto para ele — exausto do trabalho — quanto para Yuri — ainda sob os efeitos de todas as cervejas que havia tomado.

Foram os dois para a cama, deitaram-se. Otabek adormeceu logo, não esperava pelo silêncio de Yuri ao seu lado, mas a quietude do quarto não era solitária e isso era novo. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ele sentia dedos esguios passando carinhosamente por entre seus fios de cabelo.

_______________________

Otabek acordou sentindo o cheiro de café-da-manhã/almoço — ele não sabia distinguir o que era, só sabia que tinha cheiro de comida e que o cheiro era bom, bem diferente de quando tentava aventurar-se na cozinha com receitas que via na internet. Levantou-se, saiu do quarto e encontrou Yuri no fogão fritando ovos — a mesa estava posta. Durante todo o tempo em que morou sozinho, Otabek jamais preocupou-se em utilizar a toalha de mesa que tinha, mas agora lá estava ela, em uma estampa xadrez de verde e branco, esticada sobre o móvel de madeira.

Ele e Yuri não trocaram muitas palavras, pareciam conversar apenas com os olhares e Otabek decidiu deixar por isso mesmo, o resultado vinha depois. E não tardou a chegar, pois, depois de comerem juntos, Yuri perguntou:

— O que você vai fazer hoje antes do trabalho?

— Nada — respondeu Otabek depois de pensar demasiadamente para formular uma resposta simples como aquela.

— Quer sair? Podemos dar uma volta por aí, fazer coisas de turistas, o que você acha?

— Eu acho que gostaria de ter minha moto comigo para fazer isso.

— A gente aluga uma.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Otabek permitiu-se arriscar na companhia de outras pessoas. Ele e Yuri passaram a tarde passeando, andaram pela praia, tomaram sorvete, pegaram uma bela chuva de verão e voltaram para o apartamento ensopados. 

Eram quase seis da tarde e Otabek começava a trabalhar às seis e meia.

— Será que eu posso esperar você aqui? — perguntou Yuri. — Eu não estou a fim de beber hoje.

Otabek apenas assentiu sentindo uma ansiedade que ele jamais sentira com outra pessoa com a qual fosse transar. Ele gostaria de poder pular o seu expediente com um controle remoto para voltar para casa logo e foder Yuri de todos os jeitos que quisesse.

Não estava acostumado com aquele fogo e aquilo queimou em seu peito violentamente durante toda a noite. Ele atendia o máximo de mesas possíveis, trabalhava exaustivamente como se o cansaço fizesse o tempo passar mais rápido — _não_ _passou_. As horas pareciam eternas e os trinta minutos finais eram infinitos.

Naquela noite Otabek não andou até em casa, ele _correu_. Ao chegar girou a maçaneta como se o mundo fosse acabar se não o fizesse logo e adentrou o seu apartamento do mesmo jeito que faria para salvar suas coisas de um incêndio. Não encontrou Yuri na cozinha, nem na sala — foi então até o quarto. Lá estava ele, os olhos freneticamente abertos, o corpo nu escondido sob a única camada de um lençol fino.

— Você demorou — disse Yuri.

Otabek tirou suas roupas numa velocidade impressionante e subiu na cama arrastando-se sobre Yuri. Beijou-o calorosamente e se enfiou debaixo do lençol com ele, sentindo o sexo quente e latejante dele contra o seu.

— Eu imagino esse momento desde que vi você enrolado na toalha fora do banheiro há dois anos — falou Yuri. — Você é tão gostoso, o que eu mais quero é que você me coma a noite inteira, até eu não conseguir mais ficar de pé. Eu quero que a gente transe até você gozar e quero dormir e acordar sentindo você dentro de mim. Me prometa que vamos fazer isso, não quero ir embora _de_ _novo_ sem ser marcado por você.

A promessa de Otabek se cumpria com os beijos que ele distribuía pelo corpo de Yuri, com seus dedos preparando-o para receber seu pau, fazendo-o contorcer-se e implorar por muito mais.

Não existia corpo mais belo do que aquele, não existia nudez mais sedutora do que aquela, não existia interior mais quente que o de Yuri e se existisse, Otabek não estava nem um pouco interessado em comprovar. Ele queria _somente_ a Yuri, queria penetrar apenas aquela entrada que antes ele lambera com tanto fervor. 

— Vai mais fundo — pediu Yuri —, com força.

Otabek ajoelhou-se e, ainda mantendo o ritmo de suas estocadas, pôs as pernas de Yuri sobre seus ombros de forma que pudesse meter nele até seu pau ficar completamente oculto. Ele forçou-se a durar e nunca foi tão difícil segurar um orgasmo como daquela vez, ainda mais com a visão que tinha de Yuri — os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro branco, a boca entreaberta, os dentes machucando o lábio inferior de tanto mordê-lo, as pernas macias das quais Otabek tinha total posse, podendo beijá-las, beliscá-las e abri-las quando quisesse. 

— Goze dentro de mim, Otabek, eu quero sentir tudo. 

Foi só Yuri pedir que Otabek deixou o prazer dominar seu corpo — ele gozava sem deixar de penetrar Yuri e, junto a isso, utilizou sua mão para masturbar o outro que gozou logo em seguida.

Otabek caiu exausto sobre o corpo de Yuri, ambos respiravam ofegantes e, naquela mesma posição, dormiram. Em algum momento, durante o sono pesado, abraçaram-se. Otabek nunca sentiu o coração tão preenchido.

____________________

— Você vai me ligar ou vai me deixar esperando como aqueles caras dos filmes de romance que não se tocam e fazem da personagem feminina uma chorona pendurada ao telefone com um pote de sorvete na mão? — questionou Yuri. 

— Isso foi bastante específico — comentou Otabek.

Os dois encontravam-se na porta de um hotel outra vez, exatamente como há dois anos, entretanto a conversa agora seria muito mais atenciosa e produtiva.

— Responda, vai me ligar, Otabek Altin do Cazaquistão?

— Sim, eu vou ligar e não, não me chame assim.

— Eu salvei o seu nome como Beka nos meus contatos se isso deixa você mais à vontade.

— Mude isso assim que possível, afinal eu não salvei seu nome como Yuri Idiotasetsky.

— Deixe os apelidos comigo, você definitivamente não é bom nisso.

— Vê se não fica se enchendo de _loiras_ _geladas_ por aí. É assim que eles chamam a cerveja por aqui.

— Quando iremos nos ver de novo? — A incerteza na voz de Yuri era evidente. 

— Eu não sei, mas a nossa última despedida nos trouxe até aqui.

— Certo, então acho que… isso é um _adeus_. 

Yuri não se conteve e abraçou Otabek, este retribuiu o afeto, mesmo não conhecendo muito a dinâmica de um abraço — _quando tempo durava, como usar os braços, apertar muito ou afrouxar um pouco…  
_

— Até nunca mais, Yuri Plisetsky.

— Adeus, Otabek Altin.

Sorriram, trocaram um último olhar desafiador, Yuri entrou no hotel e Otabek foi direto para o trabalho. 

Saía do clube e não dormia mais durante a noite, trocando mensagens com Yuri até o raiar do dia, perguntando-se em que ano, que mês, que dia, em que lugar do mundo atenderia uma mesa, levando cerveja para um conhecido e arrogante rapaz loiro que provocava-lhe as melhores sensações do mundo e que havia conquistado seu coração, antes tão fechado para outras pessoas e para ele mesmo.

Pensando em quando as ironias escondidas no mundo o levariam e encontrar Yuri Plisetsky outra vez.


End file.
